suicidal johnny
by pokemondoctorwho
Summary: <html><head></head>will there be death or will he live</html>
1. Chapter 1

Suicidal Johnny

**I know Johnny test is an old show but what can I say I love it and if you love my flic then please review.**

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own the show . **

He know they know everyone see it lately it not hard to missed because when your supposed a hyperactive kid and then that slowly disappeared will it hard to missed. But he can't help it the voice in his head the nightmares at night are sending him mad. He try to hid the scars but people who know him best they know but not everything.

'_**what are you waiting for just do everyone a favour. Do while you can do it before they find out and try to stop you.'**_

The voice was right he need to do something before it was too late but he was afraid off what other thought off him if someone stop him from self-harm. Then he have talk to them about what real is going on and that a talk he did not want.

'_**stop asking question just work something out if comes by. But I tell you if you can't do something simple something small then you be worse than a nobody you will be nothing."**_

Johnny then covers his hand over his eyes so no one would see him cry.

Outside off Johnny room Dukey was lying down he was board he rally was but there nothing he could do about it. All he knows is that there must be something wrong with his master because it wasn't like Johnny to just lock the door so no one could come in.

So he just waited because there was nothing he could do but wait until he heard crying that was coming from Johnny room.

"Wait why do I here crying it not like Johnny to be crying"?

He was going to waited until Johnny stop crying but he couldn't stand hearing sobs so he finally got up and look into the key holder. That when he saw Johnny his knees were on the ground and he had his hands covering his face.

"Just hang on Johnny I'm going to get help".

BACK IN JOHNNY ROOM

"Wait Dukey I'm fine really".

But it was to late Dukey had already left there was nothing else he could do but bang his head on the.

'**what did I tell you and now look what you done. Dukey going to tell your sister and they will find away to get in and then the plan will be ruined.'**

"but that the thing I don't want to die."  
><strong>"yeah now what did I tell you you're a nobody who has nothing to live for. So stop making hurting other people and do something before they come back".<strong>

The voice was right he was a nobody not only that but he had to do it because it was best for everyone.

IN THE LAB

"WOW I can't believe it actually work". Susan said. Mary nodded in argument that when Dukey came in.

"Johnny needs help".

"with what because if it homework then tell him he can get stuff". Said marry

"look I don't know what wrong all I know is that he in his room crying".

**If you want more then review or if you hate it then review. And by the way know one is a nobody because were all someone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about that had homework to do but here we go another chapter**

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own the show . **

Johnny was running he didn't know where he was running to but right now he really did not care the only thing he care about now was getting far away from the house and from his family. He was afraid to how his family would take it if he die but what scare him the most was what they would think of him if he fall suicidal and that is why this has to work.

BACK AT HOME

When the twins and Dukey arrived at Johnny room they were welcome to an empty room so with no trace off Johnny they decide to take a look around if they could find him.

"Great just great Johnny room empty he nowhere to be find not only that but your mum and dad are missing. You know what we need to call 911 or the leader of ever country we need to call someoneeeeeeee.

Dukey was going into a packing attack but stop all of sudden thanks to Mary slapping his face.

"Dukey clam down we will find out what happened to then soon. So stop overreacting understood."  
>Dukey was slowly nodding his head to shock to say anything then stop when he saw an arm holding a peace of paper coming around the corner.<p>

"I don't know Mary but this might be a good time to be overreacting".

Marry drop to her knees and slowly curl herself up into a ball and start crying with Susan. As for Dukey he just starts to read the letter and this is what it said: Girls if you want to know where we are we are at the hospital. Your welcome to join us whenever you please and now I will tell you why we're here it because off your little brother has just try to kill himself.

**I need help someone give me some idea please because I can't think of anything at all. Even if hate just give me an idea please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Will I'm back and I came up with something so let the reading begin.**

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own the show but the idea is mine.**

Johnny was broken Johnny try to kill himself we nearly lost our little brother our little brother almost die. How come no one notice? Would it matter if we did?

"Dukey you need to stay here and mind the house".

Dukey didn't need ask any question he understood why he was told to stay and watch even if he wanted to see how Johnny was. But he didn't care because Johnny would be home any day from now so he will just wait until they return.

AT THE HOSPTALL

Their mother was crying on Johnny arm she couldn't believe it she didn't want to believe it. Where did she go wrong? What did she do to make him feel this way about himself? She wanted to no answer to this question so she can make it right but she just has to wait for him to wake up and hug him.

"Mum how is he". Susan ask when she enter in to the room.

"Oh dears come here come here for a hug".

Lila said after whipping the tears from her eyes she opened up her arms and gave the twin a big hug. After the hug the twins went to get two chairs and put them on the other side of Johnny Mary grab Johnny hand while Susan was watching Johnny heartbeat.

"Don't while dear everything will be fine". Hugh said whipping the tear from his eyes.

"How do you know how will everything be fine? How do we know that he won't try to hurt himself again".

Lila said as she put her head on her husband chest.

"He might do it again and we can't do anything about because it be too late. Too late to save our son our last born. ".

The room was quiet all you could hear was Lila crying nothing else. But a small voice broke the silence and that voice belonged to Johnny.

" I'm sorry for failing death won't happen again plan to die soon. So I can get out of your hair."

"It ok Johnny you don't need to die you stay here where it safe".

Susan said patting her brother hair.

"Why what the reason for me to stay here I ruined your life I have no reason so I might as will die."

After that Johnny closed his eyes and went back to sleep will that what his family think but really he was wide awake he just didn't want to face everyone.

Back at the house Dukey was looking for any clue that might help Johnny to recover or at least give him an idea of how long that his master been like this for. It might bean an hour but he found something it was piece of paper with Johnny hand writing so he began to read.

_Don't changed because of me kept living your life without don't stop your dream because of me. Don't feel sorry for me don't changed because of me don't you do what I did just kept living without me. Just let be If I survived just leave me be don't get me help and don't changed because of me. _

**Want more than reviews are help full.**


End file.
